A nozzle connection for a heat exchanger arranged in a housing is known from DE 10 2013 005 796 A1. The housing may be an intake manifold, wherein an intake nozzle and an outlet nozzle can be used for the supply and removal of charge air or a mixture of charge air and exhaust gas. Two second nozzles are integrated directly or indirectly in the intake manifold. The second nozzles are used for the supply and discharge of a different heat-exchange medium, for example, a fluid that flows through plates or tubes of a heat exchanger stack. The second nozzles are formed toward the outside as connection stems for corresponding lines. The second stems are formed on their opposing other side as a female connector for a male connector. The male connector is arranged on a cover plate of the stack. The male connector has two grooves arranged spaced apart, each of which has a seal that seals against the female connector. The one seal seals toward the fluid side and the other seal toward the charge air side.